


Partake Of the Flesh

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The prompt was "Feast"





	Partake Of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Partake Of The Flesh  
by alloy

They had discovered the waterfall earlier in the day and Harry returned from bathing under it. Water dripping from his still wet scraggly hair and the thin material of his t-shirt clinging to his damp body.

It pleased Hermione to see some spark returned to Harry's eyes. Some bounce to his step. 

It pleased her even more to see Ron rise gathering his soap and threadbare towel. 

Ron paused. "Hermione?"

"You go ahead Ron."

The look he gave her was even more pleasing.

Harry knew of course, knew enough not to question Hermione gathering her own towel and soap.

Ron was washing his hair. Soap bubbles ran in rivulets down his chest, down his legs.

Somehow he sensed her presence, allowing the falling water to rinse his hair, Ron lowered his soapy hand to his manhood. He turned allowing her a better view. Stroking himself to fullness.

Hermione drew a deep defined breath and allowed a finger to stray to a pert nipple straining through her browse. She gasped at the sharp stab of pleasure.

It was time.

Her eyes had feasted long enough.

It was time to partake of the flesh.


End file.
